


Will to Dream

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack rather thinks that Cloud needs to dream.





	Will to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> June 29, 2006.  
"How's about Zack looking down on Cloud, around the time of AC?" - cosmotwitch

Shaking his head, Zack tried to think up a logical solution to Cloud's obvious problem. The guy needed to get laid. Badly. But that had always been Cloud's problem - frustration and regret and everything in between buried so deep that only a mass sexual purge would begin to touch it.

With his debatable physical form, however, the number of ways he had to sneak into Cloud's bed and jerk him off were severely limited.

Zack willed Cloud to dream - asked the Lifestream (and Aerith, who just giggled) and whoever else might be listening. Cloud didn't dream. He needed to dream.

And finally, body be-damned, with Cloud dreaming of a night that had never been, Zack grabbed his chance, stripping away layers of emotional armor along with clothing.

Even when Cloud woke up in his bed, sheets sticky and body covered in sweat, Zack could only hope that at least his friend wouldn't feel so alone.


End file.
